True Nightmare
by Cavestorylover898
Summary: Odd Pikmin X Catherine crossover, Olimar finds himself in the same nightmare, but this time, something new comes in his path… Something… Familiar. Rated K plus for mild dark themes.


"H-Hah-! W… Oh great, here I am again…"

Olimar raised his hands up to check for those ram-like horns, and certainly enough, they were there. The captain sighed, these 'nightmares' kept getting odder and odder… These dreams were always the same, he talked to some sheep that sounded like people he used to know, then he answered a hard question about his life, then he would climb. Nothing horrible, just… odd. Olimar dusted off his light red PJ's and walked up to the confessional, as a familiar voice was heard.

_"Ah, Olimar, my dear friend… glad I can see you again!"_

There was a mocking tone in the voice, as Olimar simply rolled his eyes.

"Just get on with the question…"

_"My my my, in a rush tonight? Alright…"_

The narrator's voice boomed, as two ropes fell down from the ceiling that made Olimar wince in surprise.

"Do you look up bad words in the dictionary for kicks?"

Olimar blinked, and pulled down the 'Nope' rope. He was more mature than that. The mysterious voice chuckled.

_"I wonder if you're answering truthfully? …Oh well, doesn't matter. Now, things will only get more difficult from this point on, obviously. it won't be like the other levels… Annnnnd the place you would call "true hell" is coming soon…"_

The captain's eyes widened a bit, "true hell"? As if things weren't bad enough! The voice chuckled, before suddenly stopping.

_"This discussion is over. Lets go!"_

Olimar held onto the walls when the booth suddenly flew up, as he sighed and looked at the level around him. After a couple of levels of pushing and pulling blocks, the Narrators voice boomed over him.

"This is the final area for tonight. A steep face is in your path. Stay calm and take it step by step!"

Now what did a 'steep face' mean? Olimar was thrown into the level, as he looked around. It seemed like a normal level, simple, even. He seemed confused at the Narrator's voice, but he soon froze in place when he heard a deep chuckle coming from the blackness below.

**_"…Hungry…"_**

Olimar gasped and looked down into the blackness, gulping. He hasn't heard another voice in one of these 'level's' before. Maybe… it was somebody to help him..?

"W-Who's there?"

Suddenly, a large, metallic clawed hand clutched some blocks for support nearby him. That certainly WASN'T help. Olimar screamed as he saw the figure in the blackness, as it looked all-two familiar in more than one way. It was… Louie… if it looked like he was put into a blender with the titian dweevil. 'Louie' left eye was normal, but had smaller, little normal eyes surrounding it. His right eye was the flare cannon dropped from the dweevil. Instead of Louie's bulbous nose, it was now the shock therapist. The monster pump was attached to Louie's back, dripping water. The 'Louie' roared, revealing rows upon rows of sharp teeth, and at the bottom of his throat of his throat, a comedy bomb. Olimar stood their in shock, looking at the beast.

"L-Louie-?!"

_**"FEED ME-!"**_

It raised its other hand, revealing a large butchers knife, being held tightly in the beast's claws. The Captain didn't have to be told twice to run- or climb, to be exact. He held onto a block's side, as 'Titan'Louie licked his lips, stabbing a nearby block, destroying it as he began to slowly climb himself. Olimar sobbed quietly, climbing even faster.

"Leave me aloneeee, Louie!"

_**"IM HUNGRY, OLIMAR!"**_

The flare cannon for a right eye began to start up, and burned a bunch of blocks, rendering them useless. Olimar cursed, and he picked up a coin from a pile and threw it at the creature. It simply bounced off it's nose, but it certainly made it pissed off. Louie roared, the comedy bomb let out a little gas as Louie raised his knife and aimed for Olimar. He yelped again and barely dodged it, but Louie did succeed in destroying a bunch of blocks. The Captain made note not to do that again. Ever. Even to the Louie in the real world. The beast continued roaring the same things about food and such over and over, stabbing and burning blocks in his path. Olimar was lucky to still have all of the hairs on his head! Soon, he saw the exit, the door that would get him out of this goddamn nightmare. He sighed in relief as he ran to it, but suddenly…

A large butchers knife blocked his path. He squeaked and fell on his butt, looking over to Louie behind him who was drooling, each and every sharp tooth showing. It growled and made a grab for Olimar with it's other clawed hand, but Olimar quickly dodged it and jumped over the knife, running through the exit. The light caused the large, familiar creature to roar, and cover its eyes, causing it to fall into the abyss below.

Olimar woke up soon after.


End file.
